Sire
Sire Basics The Sire is the avatar used by the player to interact with NPCs and other players. The sire can be male or female and will have the associated appearance for its faction and gender. Sires can interact via the chat window. Each sire has their name above their head in Sanctum City. Sire Quests :Sires level by completing quests. In the beginning of the game there are special quests known as Sire Quests. These quests must be completed to open all the features of the game for your sire. :This quests main objective are to get the sire leveled up. As reward you will receive sire experience and coins. Once completed, no new quests will appear in the Sire Quests tab you will need to look for those with the NPCs. :There are three types of quests: Sire Mission, Daily Quest and Alliance Quests. #'Sire Missions': The objective is to give you sire exp and coins in reward to level your sire, i.e. become lvl 10 sire. #'Daily Quests': These reset daily at 21:00 ET and cost your Sire vitality to acquire. Daily Quests typically require the Sire to deliver an item or items to any of the NPCs in Sanctum City. Completing the Daily Quests provides the Sire with Experience, Coins, and the Daily Rewards Chest #'Alliance Quests': These also reset daily and cost Sire vitality to acquire. Alliance quests supply Sires with Experience, Coins, and Alliance Glory.There are 3 common Alliance Quests and 3 Alliance Quests that will appear under special circumstances. #*'Common Quests' #*#''Alliance Development'' (5): This quest runs like a Daily Quest. The Sire must visit the necessary NPC and complete the task at hand. This may or may not require the purchase of Ellegata Perfume. #*#''Crusade Quest'' (5): The Crusade Quests requires the Sire to conquer an spawned wilderness. This wilderness can be offensive or defensive, and as the Sire establishes branch cities, the location where the wilderness is spawned can be changed. Notice of the spawn will be sent to the Sire's Quest mail. The spawn lasts for four hours and will disappear after this time. Failure to capture the spawn within the 4 hour time limit'' will result in an immediate quest failure, as there is no spawn with which to complete the quest. #*#''Bounty Quest (5): this one will give you a special item Drakkari Stone Fragment, combine five of this and you will receibe a Drakkari Puzzle Slate (Red, Blue, Green or Purple), you could combine two or four Slates for a special Drakkari reward. #*'Special Alliance Quests' #*#''Alliance Arrest Quests'' (1): These quests require a team effort from the Alliance to be completed. In order to issue an Arrest quest, the Alliance must have built the Alliance Prison. More information about this quest and other Alliance features can be found here. #*#''Officer Quests'' (1): Officers, Elders, and the Alliance Leader get an extra daily Alliance quest. #*#''Quest with Prize'' (Up to 25): These quests are purchased by the Alliance Leader, and, if applicable, the Elders or Officers. These quests are purchased using Alliance Funds and are typically used as a method to prove alliance members with an extra means of coin, glory, and experience acquisition. : Note: ''Sire Missions are does not refresh daily in comparison to daily/alliance quests.'' Sire Gear :Sire gear is worn by the Sire. Sire Gear can increase the sire's reputation and vitality. Increasing reputation increases Sire Salary; increasing vitality increases how often your sire can complete instances at Bernard, use world chat, and acquire other quests. :Sire Gear can also change Sire's appearance in Sanctum City. These special gears, known as "Set Pieces" are cash items that have limited times of availability and usage. Typical cash gears last for 14-days or 30-days. Sire Gear given out by Aeria as promotion piecees may also have different longevities of 1-day, 3-days, or 7-days, this could be acquired from weekly or GM huddle events. Category:About Category:Sire Category:Gameplay